I Hate That Damn  Cat
by Atsuko-san
Summary: Hibari does not like sharing his lover, espically with a kitten Tsuna found on the streets. TYL1827


**Hello~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**~I Hope You Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for your purchase!" A redhead smiled, handing Tsuna the bag of food. Tsuna smiled back at the girl taking the bag from the girl, walking out of the store. The brunette felt a cold, wet drop of water on his forehead, causing him to look up at the dark sky.<p>

"I better hurry up home before it starts to down pour" The brunette sighed, pulling his hood over his fluffy brown hair. Tsuna took four good steps before he heard a 'Mew' come out of nowhere, slightly startling him. He turned his head from left to right, trying to figure out where that 'Mew' came from. He jumped feeling something rubbed against his leg, Tsuna looked down seeing a small lack kitten, happily taking a liking to Tsuna's right leg.

Tsuna's face grew into a wide smile seeing the kitten, he knelt down making sure not to scare the kitten away. "Hello there little one" He smiled, scratching behind the kitten's ear. The kitten looked up, its eye's meeting chocolate brown. "Ah you look like Mukuro with your eye color!" The brunette giggled, what Tsuna is referring to is how one of the kittens eye's is a light blue and the other one is a rustic brown.

"Mew"

Tsuna looked up the street then down it "You don't belong to anyone? Do you?" Tsuna asked, eyeing the kitten who merely replied with a 'Mew' "I'll take that as a no" Tsuna smiled "So you wouldn't mind if I take you home kitty?" Tsuna picked up the black kitten, cuddling it closely to his cheek, getting a loud purr from the kitten. _'Hibari-san wouldn't mind if I bring home this cute little guy, he does like cute animals' _Tsuna smiled to himself, making the kitten blink, kind of confused.

"Ah! I got it I'll name you Milky-chan!" Tsuna informed, that kitten replied with a lively 'Mew' seeming to have taken a liking to the name.

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

A certain Skylark paced back and forth in the living room he distinctly told Tsuna to be home at 7:15 but right now it is 7:23, Hibari rolled his hands up into fists, thinking of what happened to Tsuna. A cute boy sudden NOT be out after dark, since there is a lot of creeps out there.

Hibari almost I repeat almost freaked out, but didn't as he heard the front door opening with a sweet voice saying 'Hibari-san I'm home'. The skylark went to go greet the brunette but stopped in the process, he eyed Tsuna's sweat shirt seeing how there was a seemingly small lump where Tsuna's belly should be.

"…Tsunayoshi are you pregnant?" Hibari bluntly asked, causing Tsuna to nearly the lump in his sweat shirt "N-No! Why would you say such a thing like that?" Tsuna blushed furiously. Hibari pointed at the lump, Tsuna formed his mouth in a little 'o' "Okay before I answer what it is, please take the grocery bag" Tsuna motion to the bag handles around his shoulder. Hibari nodded, taking the bag, setting it down by a nearby table.

"Okay now what is under your sweat shirt?" Hibari asked, crossing his arms over his chest, Tsuna unzipped his sweat shirt, letting the kitten pop it's head out. "What the hell is that?" He asked, looking at the kitten closely, he hated those eyes they reminded him too much of Mukuro.

"This is-" Tsuna pulled the kitten out of his sweat shirt, holding it in front of Hibari "Milky-chan" Tsuna smiled. The Skylark raised an eyebrow, why would he name a cat that? Then he saw a white patch of fur on the kitten's chest. "I don't like that thing" Hibari hissed, "Milky-chan is not a thing, Hibari-san" Tsuna cutely glared at the Skylark, Hibari heaved a sigh.

"Tsunayoshi go put that cat back where you find it, I don't want it messing up the house" Hibari stated, taking the food to the kitchen. Tsuna follow him, complaining "Eh! Why that's so mean! It's raining out you know, I just can't let Milky-chan stay out there alone and cold!" Tsuna whined. "I don't care Tsunayoshi, put out the cat before I _throw_ it out myself" Hibari glared at the two, more at the kitten. "Fine you'll have to throw me out to if you're not letting Milky-chan stay" Tsuna chimed, waiting for a reply from Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi don't start with me" Hibari sighed. Tsuna gaze dropped to the floor, Hibari can be such a mean jerk sometimes, even to a cute kitten like Milky-chan. Tsuna set the kitten down on the floor, letting it roam around. The brunette went up to Hibari, hugging his left arm tightly "Please let Milky-chan stay…Hibari-san" Tsuna begged, rubbing his head against Hibari's shirt sleeve.

"…..If I let that damn cat stay what do I get out of it?" Hibari's lips curled up into a smirk, Tsuna looked up at his lover seeing that smirk scared him a little on the inside. "Um…A good morning kiss?" Tsuna sweat dropped, releasing his grip form Hibari's arm.

"Already get that" Hibari cooed. _'I hate negotiating with Hibari-san on stuff like this!' _Tsuna mentally cried. "Well Tsunayoshi?" Hibari said, Tsuna was trying to find an answer, but failed. "Allnightshowersex!" Tsuna muttered to fast. Hibari crocked an eyebrow at Tsuna's chose of words.

"Repeat that slower Tsunayoshi" Hibari smirked _'Damn him!'_ Tsuna mentally cursed. The brunette gulped before slowly repeating those words "A-All Night shower sex" Tsuna blushed, he could not believe he actually said that out so openly even though there the only ones home besides the cat.

"I'll gladly accept that, Tsunayoshi" Hibari cooed, snaking an arm around the brunette's slender waist. "Shall we then?" The Skylark purred, leading Tsuna upstairs. "YOU'RE THE DEVIL! Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked loudly, trying to grab the stair way railings as they pasted them. "I know" Hibari chuckled.

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Hibari glared down at the kitten, who was perfectly curled up into a tight ball sleeping on his pillow on HIS side of the bed. The Skylark grabbed the cat behind its neck, throwing Milky to the floor. The kitten landed perfectly on his feet. "Damn Cat your bed is down there not up here" Hibari hissed at the kitten, the kitten hissed right back. Man did those two hate each other.

The click of the door snapped the two out of their glaring contest, the tense disappeared as Tsuna emerged into the room. Milky rubbed up against Tsuna's leg begging for attention, the brunette happily picked up the kitten bringing him to the bed. "That cat is not sleep with us" Hibari growled, turning his pillow over. _'Note to self: Burn this pillow in the morning'_ Hibari mentally noted.

"Why not?" Tsuna pouted "The cat is probably old enough to sleep by itself" Hibari stated, closing his eyes. "But your old enough to sleep by yourself but you're sleeping with me" Tsuna stated bluntly, cuasing Hibari to open one eye. "That's because we are lovers you and the cat are not lovers" Hibari uttered, closing his eyes again.

"So Milky-chan only has to be my lover?" Tsuna blinked "Don't even think about it Tsunayoshi" Hibari growled. The brunette tilted his head slightly "Why not?" He pouted. "I don't like sharing you got it" The Skylark informed, earning him a cute 'Oh!' from Tsuna.

"Can Milky-chan at least share the bed with us?" Tsuna smiled, Hibari sat up pointing to a spot at the end of the bed "That thing is sleeping there and only there got it?" Tsuna nodded, placing Milky on the edge of the bed. "Just make sure you don't kick him off Hibari-san" Tsuna informed, crawling into the covers. "I cannot promise that Tsunayoshi" Hibari smirked. "Do so and you can sleep on the couch" Tsuna smiled, looking at Hibari "Your coming with me then" Hibari said, looking up at Tsuna.

"What are you five?" Tsuna sweat dropped "Yes I am" Hibari said, throwing his arm over Tsuna's waist.

With a click, the light was off, the three peacefully fell asleep but once that happened Hibari kicked the kitten off the bed. Milky let out a loud 'Mew!'

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I did nothing Tsunayoshi now just go to sleep" Hibari yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of cracked up right? XD<strong>

**Also I'm wondering if it so continue or not so please tell me if you like it? ^-^**

**Please review.**


End file.
